villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Matt (Eddsworld)
Matt Hargreaves or simply Matt is a main character in Eddsworld (along with Edd and Tom), who is inspired and voiced by Matt Hargreaves. He is known for having a purple hoodie, green overcoat and ginger hair. He is incredibly narcissistic, caring only about his looks. He is also shown to be the most unintelligent character in the show, although he often uses "smart" words, whose meaning he doesn't know. Although he is usually presented as a good character, he appears as a main villain in Eddsworld Halloween Short and many of his alter-egos are villains from other episodes. ''Eddsworld Halloween Short'' Matt appears as the main protagonist of the episode, as he kills the whole gang in streets. First is Edd who is killed by a sledgehammer while he is on the way home. Another victim is Tom whose top of his head is sliced off with a sword. Eventually, Tord is sliced in half by a sword. They all are killed by a dark figure in a hood which is later revealed to be Matt. He ticks all the names on his revenge list when suddenly, Ash appears in front of him with a shot gun. Matt runs at him with two knives, but ends up running into Ash's shotgun and getting his mouth caught around the barrel. Ash then shouts "Swallow this" and shoots Matt in the mouth, killing him. Alter-egos Zombeh Matt :Main article: Zombeh Matt When Matt's arm is bitten off by a Zombeh, he became a Zombeh too and soon became the leader of Zombehs. He attacks the gang for several times, even causes Tord's death and eats some other survivors. At the end, he and his army of Zombehs is defeated by Edd and Tom. He is then killed by falling on a "conveniently placed cheese fondue set". Vampire Matt :Main article: Vampire Matt On Halloween, Matt is bitten by a vampire and becomes one. However, he is the worst vampire in the world: he can't land, he has never bitten anybody and eventually dies by sunlight when he walks out to go for a walk. The Ghost's possesion :Main article: The Ghost Matt becomes once possessed by the Ghost and attacks Edd and Tom. However, it is actually the Ghost who is bad now, because real Matt even complains about the Ghost's plans to destroy monuments, forcing the Ghost to possess the house instead of Matt. Trivia * Matt is allergic to explosions, dogs and seafood. The real life Matt isn't allergic to any of said allergies. * Matt dies for many times. * When Matt dies in Fan Service after Tom brought a dog to the house, his gravestone reads "I hate you guys". Category:Eddsworld Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Humans Category:Murderer Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Titular Villains Category:Vampires Category:Zombies Category:Undead Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Dimwits Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Comedic Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Warlords Category:Big Bads